The Party Thingy
by Rakumari
Summary: I wrote a sequel sorta... to Poker Night , anyway r+r( btw the char personalality are same) Zack+Seph=Chocobo Tipping
1. Introduction

The Party Thingy  
  
Disclaimer I dont own JACK DIDDLY SQUAT!!!!!!!!  
  
The Cast of FFVII Poofs into a big white room  
  
Cloud: Where are we?  
  
Vincent: Man this isn't taco bell!  
  
Cid: What the hell happened to Poker Night?!  
  
Skaterr Gnome: Everyone quiet!  
  
Reno: Hey I remember you!  
  
Skaterr Gnome: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!!  
  
All: ........................  
  
Skaterr: I have summoned you here from the dimensions to host a party for me. Accomadating My three loves, Video Games, Anime, and DONUTS!!!  
  
Cloud: As in Games?!  
  
Skaterr Gnome: Games that I like!!!!  
  
Zack: Do we get to eat the donuts?  
  
Skaterr Gnome: No.  
  
Zack: Damn...  
  
Yuffie: What do we get in return for our services?  
  
Skaterr Gnome: The assurance that you will not be killed off in any of my fics  
  
Yuffie: No materia?  
  
Skaterr Gnome: No..  
  
Yuffie: This gig sucks lets go somewhere else!  
  
Skaterr Gnome: I wouldn't do that if I were you  
  
Yuffie: Why?!  
  
Skaterr Gnome: Because.....  
  
(Members of Soldier Pop out of nowhere)  
  
Yuffie: Oh I see.....  
  
Skaterr Gnome: Glad we understand eachother  
  
Cloud: So who's first?  
  
Skaterr Gnome: Im not sure, I'll think about while I'm In the shower.  
  
Cloud: ok  
  
Skaterr Gnome: You guys just sit here and look pretty.  
  
Cloud: Got it.  
  
Skaterr Gnome Poofs  
  
Tifa: So you guys wanna play The new InuYasha video game?!  
  
Zack: Ok lets go!  
  
*****************************  
  
So what do you think? And I made this a sequel anyway, man am I a dumbass Any suggestions for guests?  
  
Next Chapter...... hmmmm gonna sleep on that 


	2. Inuyasha in the House!

The Party Thingy Chp 2  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own jack!!!  
  
When we left our heroes...  
  
Zack: Windscar!!  
  
Tifa: Feh! Windtunnel!  
  
Zack: Noooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: Haha K.O.!  
  
Zack: Damn thats the twentieth time!  
  
Zack: I should have used Kagome!!!  
  
Tifa: Not even she can stand up to the power of the Windtunnel and Miroku!  
  
Red XIII: Wonder when Skaterr Gnome is gonna get out of the shower?  
  
Vincent: Yeah he's been in there a while...  
  
Yuffie: Damn him, no materia... I wanna go home!  
  
Reno: Quit whining girl!  
  
Rude: zzzzzzzzzzzzz.........  
  
Elena: I wonder what he's dreaming about....  
  
In Rude's head*  
  
Chocobo: Welcome to Mog Kingdom!  
  
Rude: ............!  
  
Chocobo: Do you wish to visit the palace?  
  
Rude: ............! (nods)  
  
Chocobo: Follow me!  
  
(Rude begins to follow the Chocobo, along the way he sees Little Mogs and Chocobos at play)  
  
Chocobo: beautiful isn't it?  
  
Rude: (Nods)  
  
(A mog falls out of a tree)  
  
Mog: Mama!!  
  
Rude: ...................!?  
  
Mog: Mama! MAMA!!  
  
Rude: ............!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chocobo: Awwww it's so cute! Looks like your its mama  
  
Rude: .......................  
  
Chocobo: Name him Kupo!  
  
Rude: .................?  
  
Rude: .....................(nods)  
  
Kupo: My name Kupo? Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rude: (smiles)  
  
Chocobo:We're here.  
  
Rude: ................!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mog Squire: The King will see you now.  
  
Rude: ......!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Rude goes through the kitchen and sees many Tonberry)  
  
Tonberry Chef: Yo I'm Tomberry chef!  
  
Rude: .................!!!!!!!!  
  
Tonberry Chef: Nice kingdom eh?  
  
Rude: (nods)  
  
(A choir of Mogs walk in)  
  
Mog Choir: Welcome to Moglok! Such a perfect place, yet we have some rules let us lay them down! Please stay in Line, and we'll get along fine!Moglok such a perfect place! Please keep off all the grass shine your toes, wipe your ------- NOSE!!! Moglok is! Moglok is! Moglok is a perfect place!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rude: (claps)  
  
Mog Squire: Please enter here.  
  
Rude: (nods)  
  
(Rude see's Cait Sith on the throne)  
  
Cait Sith: Hello Rude!  
  
Rude: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cait Sith: Aren't you going to praise me?  
  
Rude: .........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cait Sith: That is not very proper!  
  
Cait Sith: Do you wish to live?  
  
Rude: (sweatdrops) .................  
  
Cait Sith: I see, I sentence you to death!!!!!!  
  
Rude: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cait Sith: Guards seize him!!!  
  
Rude: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cait Sith: To the execution!  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Cait Sith: You will die by rabid Tonberry Pit!  
  
Crowd: WARRKKK!!! SQUEAL!!!!!  
  
Cait Sith: Any last words?  
  
Rude: .....................!!!!!!!!  
  
Cait Sith: Damn it I grow bored of him! DROP THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!  
  
(Rude falls into the pit)  
  
Rude: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rabid Tonberry: Rude wake up! Wake up!!!!!  
  
Reality is painful.....  
  
Rude: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elena: Snap out of it man!  
  
(Elena Slaps Rude)  
  
Reno: Dude, what happened?  
  
Rude: (sweating) .................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Skaterr Gnome: bad Dream...  
  
Cloud: What took you?!  
  
Skaterr Gnome: Hey I have to cross Dimensions you know!  
  
Cloud: I see.... So where are the guests?  
  
Skaterr Gnome: Who said I found them?!  
  
Cloud: damn...  
  
Skaterr Gnome: Cloud I'm kidding they're here! Don't get hot headed man.  
  
Cloud: Ok I feel better.  
  
Skaterr Gnome: Ok enter!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Where are we?  
  
Kagome: Hey there's people go ask them!  
  
InuYasha: Hey Bald Guy where are we?  
  
Rude: ................................  
  
InuYasha: What's your problem?  
  
Rude: ...........................  
  
InuYasha: Fine I'll ask someone else...  
  
Red XIII: I can tell you.  
  
Kagome: Oh my god! It talked! Demon! Demon!  
  
InuYasha: You won't get our jewel shards!!!!!!  
  
Red XIII: What the?!  
  
Kagome: Your not a demon?  
  
Red XIII: No....  
  
Red XIII: Cloud you deal with them! They think I'm a demon (cries)  
  
(The rest of the cast of Inuyasha falls out of the sky)  
  
Miroku: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Sango: Dammit where's that fox thing?  
  
Sshomouru (I can't spell): I killed it.  
  
Sango: oh yeah...  
  
(They hit the ground finally)  
  
Sango: Where's Kikyo?!  
  
Kikyo: I took the portal that led to the ground.  
  
Sango: Your so mean!  
  
InuYasha: Someone better start explaining!  
  
Skaterr Gnome: I will.  
  
InuYasha: Who the heck are you?  
  
Skaterr Gnome: I am your host, Skaterr Gnome!  
  
Skaterr Gnome: Please take your seats!  
  
All: ?  
  
(Seats grow out of the ground)  
  
All: oooooooh  
  
Skaterr Gnome: let me explain  
  
(5 minuts later)  
  
InuYasha: I see.....  
  
Yuffie: Look what I found! A Knights of the Round Materia!  
  
Cloud: hey thats mine!!!!  
  
InuYasha: A sacred jewel!!!! And it's whole!  
  
Miroku: it would seem that they are demons...  
  
Kagome: get the jewel!!!!!!  
  
(They all attack Yuffie)  
  
Yuffie: no this is....(slash, slash, smash, smash, arrow, arrow, Windscar, Windtunnel) Ma...te...ri...a.....(collapses)  
  
Vincent: Oh my god they killed Yuffie!  
  
Cid: Those bastards!  
  
Cloud: Gimme back my materia!!!  
  
Aeris: We better revive Yuffie!  
  
(Aeris casts Life2)  
  
InuYasha: There's another jewel!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: Don't touch me unless you want to lose your genitals.  
  
InuYasha: ok... (sweatdrops)  
  
Kikyo: They know magic.... These people are odd......  
  
Yuffie: You ****ing idiots this is materia!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: What is this materia?  
  
Sephiroth: Materia is a condensed form of Mako Energy...  
  
Zack: And Mako energy is the life force of the planet.  
  
Aeris: And within Mako energy is the knowledge of the Cetra..  
  
Cloud: Which she is....  
  
Aeris: ....... Which enables us to use magic.  
  
Kagome: Oh I see....  
  
Miroku: Yuffie, We are deeply sorry.  
  
Yuffie: Thank you, and can I have my materia back?  
  
Cloud: Thats mine! (snatches it from Yuffie)  
  
Yuffie: damn....  
  
Skaterr Gnome: Well that sucked.  
  
Cloud: your telling me.  
  
Tifa: so you guys wanna play the InuYasha video game?  
  
Inuyasha: We have a video game?!  
  
Tifa: yep!  
  
InuYasha: ok lets play!  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Inuyasha: jab, jab, slash, Windscar!  
  
Tifa: Block, parry, ripstoe, Block!  
  
InuYasha: Errrr  
  
Tifa: WINDTUNNEL!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Oh man, not cool not cool!!!  
  
Game over!  
  
Tifa: I win, I win!  
  
InuYasha: Since when is Miroku stronger than me?  
  
Tifa: Since me!!!  
  
InuYasha: Well, we gotta go we need to go kick my bro's butt so seeya later!  
  
InuYasha Cast: bye!!  
  
FFVII: Seeya!!!  
  
Sshomoru: can't even spell my name right I QUIT!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Shut up so where to next?  
  
Kagome: I heard some hobo has a jewel shard that lives near a shrine.  
  
InuYasha: ok then lets go!  
  
Miroku: Farewell, Cast of Final Fantasy VII  
  
(the cast of InuYasha poofs)  
  
Skaterr: So far so good, who will be invited next?  
  
Cloud: Pick a video game.  
  
Skaterr Gnome: I'll thing about that in the shower...  
  
All: Again?  
  
Skaterr Gnome: hey a guy's gotta stay clean...  
  
the Guys: got a point there...  
  
Skaterr Gnome: So guys find something entertaining to do.  
  
Tifa: Spin the bottle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: I get to sit next to Tifa!!  
  
************************  
  
So you like?, review, review! And you guys must know, I do not plan my stories, I just get on my PC and start typing, maybe you should try it someday. Saiko! 


End file.
